Endurance of wood
by uzunami669
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki presumed dead by the population of Konoha is resuscitated by the Shodai Hokage. His memories sealed. His kekkai Genkai locked and kept oblivious about his half brother. He will extract his revenge and raze Konoha to the ground. Mokuton/Mangekyo sharingan. Eventual rinnegan
1. Chapter 1

The Valley of the End. An ancient battleground to two gods of shinobi, also a place where ideals clashed. The valley was like a large scar upon the land, a titanic clash that shook the boundaries of the ninja world and beyond.

Madara Uchiha engaged his old friend and rival Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage in a battle to the death to decide who would be the Hokage and lead the village of their dreams, the dreams they created as children. Armed with the power of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and the Kyuubi no Kitsune as his pet, Madara could very well win... if he was battling a normal opponent.

Hashirama Senju was known as the 'God of Shinobi' the strongest man in the world. The Hokage was known for having a powerful Kekkai Genkai, the wood release by simultaneously using Water release and Earth release was the Senju leader able to create forests and jungles in a barren landscape. The wood release also allowed him to restrain and control Bijū, tailed beasts, chakra monsters, whatever you want to call them.

The Kyuubi no Kitsune, one of the nine Bijū and the most powerful among them, was used as a tool by a human with amazing visual prowess. If there was one thing the kyuubi hated it was humans, if there was one thing the kyuubi despised it was the Sharingan, the copy wheel eye. Put these two together and you have something the kyuubi loathed with all its being. The giant fox with its massive nine tails that could crush mountains and create tsunamis, with's it's breath it could forge hurricanes or produce infernos, would never allow itself to be subjugated, especially to an Uchiha, it would not become like the rest of its brethren. Caged. However that's exactly what happened and now it was helpless unless someone freed it from its chains.

History was repeating itself yet again. The descendants of the two sons of the Rikudō Sennin (sage of six paths) were spilling blood again.

The older sons belief that power secured peace became 'The Curse of hatred' that most if not all Uchiha would inherit.

While the younger son's belief that love was the true way to achieve peace transformed into 'The Will of Fire'. An ideal that all in the Hidden Leaf village would learn and accept.

The two powerhouses assaulted each other with powers none thought were capable. Cutting mountains, splitting the landscape and overall destruction was what created the valley.

In remembrance of the conflict that happened all those years ago two statues were erected. One of Hashirama and the other of Madara holding the seal of confrontation. The place where Hashirama Senju defeated the kyuubi and lost a brother in all but blood.

 **Present day**.

Naruto Uzumaki. Was a hyperactive, unpredictable, knucklehead blonde ninja that wore a hideous orange jumpsuit that screamed 'kill me', how he was able to evade the chunin and the ANBU of the village was a total mystery to everyone. Naruto is the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi, the massive fox the size of the Hokage Mountain was sealed into him when he was a new-born by the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

The blonde had been ostracised his entire life, he would be subjected to glares of hatred and fear or his entire existence would be ignored all together along with the rare beatings he would get from the villagers. So he created a psychological mask to hide his pain and anger and later that mask became his personality. Naruto's skill as a shinobi wasn't very good to begin with, the teachers at the academy would tamper with his tests and sabotage his learning, only Iruka was willing to teach him, well Iruka was one of the only people to acknowledge Naruto's existence and see him as him instead of the fox. Now though he and his `brother` were encased in mirrors of solid ice.

"Why dobe? WHY WOULD YOU WILLINGLY GET IN THE WAY!?" screamed an incense Sasuke.

"I guess my body moved on its own… Teme."

A violent cough wreaked through Naruto`s body as he drippled copious amounts of blood from the corners of his mouth. "Sa..suke.. do.. me.. a… favour..become Hokage in my steed.."

Sasuke`s Sharingan eyes widened as the tomoe started spinning slowly the `death` of his best friend accelerating his curse of hatred by unprecedented amounts. Unbeknownst to him his Sharingan had evolved. His Mangekyō consisted of three ellipses that converged on the pupil resembling an atom model.

"Shinobi, live and die. He gave his life up to save yours." Intoned the masked Kirigakure hunter nin.

" **Amaterasu** " Flames of the darkest black conveyed around Haku as she couldn't even utter a decibel of screams before she was converted from human flesh to ash.

Kakashi and Zabuza ceased fighting as they couldn't sense their respective students.

Gato flanked with his battalion of mercenaries and bandits surrounded the constructed bridge. Clicking his fingers one of his numerous bandits picked up Naruto by the scruff of his hideous orange jumpsuit and activated a teleportation seal.

There was a flash of orange and Naruto was gone..

…

A withered man was sitting upon a tree like throne. His once waist- length black hair had now been totally light grey as always it was in a centre- parted fringe that framed his face. He wore a black robe that covered most of his body. He was completely skinny and his face had many wrinkles along with a single visible line of his iconic sage mode. He also had the remnants of an old Katana.

He seemed immobile, if anyone saw him they would assume he wasn't breathing. This man had seen and participated in thousands of battles, He had witnessed death in every corner of his vision. But yet it didn't affect him at all. He had lost too much to war, too much to hatred, He was once called god of all shinobi, but now he was nothing more than a dusty scroll who had both of his feet in the grave but refused to die.

How long had it been since, he saw sunlight, since he smelled the forests around him. To him, time had no meaning, no purpose he was just waiting, but for what exactly he didn't know. He hadn't seen the face of another person since the drowned Uchiha.

A flash of orange distracted him from his musings as he felt the delicate life force of a young Uzumaki. Using his sensing capability's he felt the conveying undertone of malicious chakra that was tied with only one being he had fought before the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Moulding his considerable chakra a lone root was expelled and wrapped around the Uzumaki bringing him closer for examination. Bright green chakra was formed and coalesced around the roughened and callous fingers of the Shodai. His brow funnelled in anger as he stared at the `prized seal of the Yondaime` numerous memory containments and loyalty bindings as well as a Kekkai Genkai restrictor and a remote activated kill switch. With a flex of his chakra the seal broke into hundreds of separate compartments before being eroded by his Senjutsu. He wasn't revered for no reason. As the last line of fuin dispelled the changes became more apparent. Where before Naruto had unruly golden hair was now vibrant crimson red, the colour of fresh blood and tips of darkest black. His whisker marks also shimmered away leaving behind smooth skin.  
`An Uchiha and Uzumaki.. I wonder... Would he benefit from Senju DNA….`  
Pricking his finger with his katana, he etched a blood seal upon the Uzumaki and rapidly went through hand seals.  
A short while later and Naruto now had the blood of three founding clans residing in his veins..

A few days later Naruto awoke and he saw nothing but darkness. He adjusted his eyes to become accustom to the rare light in the dark place

"W-where am I? Am I dead?" whispered Naruto the void hoping for someone to answer him. He just wanted to hear a voice, a voice that would assure him. To ease him. He believed himself to be dead, but was he truly?

Then a voice cut through the air like a knife through butter.

"Shinobi are people who endure and it looks like you've endured a lot young Uzumaki." Naruto looked up and saw... The oldest man he had ever seen, the guy topped the Sandaime Hokage in old age easily. And was standing over him like a statue.

Holding his head in pain did all the memories come rushing back like an unending tidal wave. Memories of his life prior to being sealed. The life he should have had with his half-blood brother Shisui Uchiha. The Uchiha massacre in its entirety and the awaking of his mangekyo Sharingan.

His once cerulean blue eyes that twinkled when he showed emotion were now charcoal onyx before turning red with three tomoe before changing shape again this time it was three small circles connected in a triangular shape sitting in the centre of his red pupils.

"Where is my brother!" He said darkly his charka expelling in every direction…


	2. Chapter 2

In a dark place stood a man with metallic purple eyes, with concentric rings surrounding his pupil. However his body was distorted and it appeared like a rainbow, then images of other people with different eyes but the same distorted appeared around him. All of them had one thing in common they had black cloaks with red clouds on them.

"How long has it been since we were all together like this." asked a tall man with beady eyes.

"Seven years not since Orochimaru left the Organisation to pursue his idiotic goals." said a hunched person.

"The Kyuubi Jinchūriki is **dead.** " said the plant like member among them.

"Really Zetsu!? who killed the Kyuubi jinchūriki?" demanded the member with the ripple like eyes in a dangerous voice.

"It was Haku Yuki **.** " answered the plant man now identified as Zetsu.

`If you had only enforced the genjutsu Madara, the Yuki would have been terminated and the Kyuubi would still be alive instead its chakra is dispersed, which has set us back by years.` thought another with shark skin.

"We will just have to wait until the Kyuubi reforms although that will take about five years, until then we extract the rest of the Bijū, but the Kyuubi must be sealed last or else the plan will fail. Now go and use the time you have now to train yourselves until we face the Jinchūriki." commanded the person that seemed to be the leader.

All the illusionary bodies then began to disappear. Except for Itachi.

'Naruto, I don't believe that you are dead and if so then... where are you?' thought Itachi as his illusionary body also disappeared.

 **FLASHBACK:**

The council room was filled up with a horse shoe like table that was centred in the middle of the room sitting on a wooden chair was none other than Sandaime Hiruzan Sarutobi his face weary as he took in the shaking form of Itachi Uchiha or as others knew him weasel from ANBU.

To the Sandaime's left were his old teammates turned advisors and his rival for the Hokage seat.

Homura Mitokado.

Koharu Utatane.

Danzo Shimura.

Danzo smirked lightly as he took in the prodigy that eluded even his understanding. He couldn't believe the Uchiha's audacity was going to bare fruit.

"Itachi, You know what needs to be done. The Uchiha have gone too far and any more negligence could lead to attack." Said Danzo.

"Tell us again what you told me half an hour ago, Itachi", prompted Hiruzan, interlocking his fingers as he leant forward.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. On the news that I was made ANBU captain, my father let me into the inner circle of the clan. I attended the first meeting at the Naka shrine today", said Itachi in that emotionless tone to the meeting at large. Hiruzan saw Danzo's eyes widen with excitement at this; everyone had been trying to spy on those secret Uchiha clan meets, and Danzo had been trying to infiltrate it for years, but it was all in vain.

"I am to feed top-secret ANBU Intel to them, so they can neutralize the ones who guard the Hokage and his family. The coup'd'état will not be large. Only those in the highest echelons of Konoha's administration will be assassinated, along with their families", finished Itachi calmly, his face betraying nothing of his emotions about his clan or their plans.

Hiruzan's eyes narrowed, the only visible reaction he gave to Itachi's Intel. Sheer rage overwhelmed him for a moment as he heard the Uchiha clan's plans to murder his family and clan…and after everything he had done to accommodate their wishes! He saw Itachi sigh with defeat, as if acceding to the inevitable end, while Danzo smiled in triumph.

"The Uchiha are an unstable force, guided mostly by their passions…present company excluded", said Danzo, inclining his head to Itachi who did not even blink. "They must not be allowed to jeopardize Konoha any further. They must be removed, root and branch, before they bite the hand that fed them! You see now, Hiruzan, what I proposed was no abomination", he said in a gravely smug tone to his former teammate.

"Perhaps I was…wrong about this", the Sandaime conceded grudgingly. "Itachi, even if they took out our ANBU guards, how do they plan to kill us? We are a little better than the ANBU", he asserted, looking curiously at Itachi.

"I do not know yet", Itachi said simply, causing them to frown. "I do know they have a plan for dealing with the Hokage, but they did not tell me yet. I believe I will know once I have gained more of their trust."

"The question is this, Hiruzan", said Koharu in her slightly quavering voice, "Do we order a pre-emptive strike on the Uchiha? We already know they have betrayed the Village. We cannot be faulted for resorting to the sword, not after extending the olive branch for years."

"You may leave if you wish, Itachi", he said kindly to the boy, knowing how painful it must be for him to hear people discuss his clan's extermination and do nothing about it. But Itachi stayed put, shaking his head slightly in refusal to leave. In that instant, Hiruzan felt blazing pride for the boy…the boy who chose village above clan, who chose peace above destruction. Never had he seen such steadfast devotion to ideals, not to an extent of forsaking one's own blood.

 _If only you truly knew what a son you had, Fugaku, you would stop reaching for more than you could hold,_ thought Hiruzan sadly. He looked at Koharu, already knowing the answer to her question.

"We will _not_ strike first", he said firmly, ignoring the annoyed exhalation of Danzo. "We will rely upon our Intel, and we shall be ready for them when they strike. Only when they draw first blood shall we respond. We shall keep a close eye on them until such a time, and until then try to defuse the situation through dialog only. No clandestine operation by you, Danzo-san", he said sternly to the bandaged man. He acknowledged Itachi's relieved smile with a nod to him.

"Hokage-sama, we will be completely vulnerable", protested Danzo quietly. Hiruzan raised his hand to stall further protests by anyone.

"The way I see it, we are at a crossroads. We can either choose to believe that the Uchiha can be guided into doing the right thing. This path would be what the Shodai would choose", Hiruzan said solemnly, "or we could choose the pragmatic, uncomplicated path of the Nidaime which is to eliminate the threat before we are ourselves destroyed. We must seek to understand the Uchiha, and see exactly who is stirring up this malcontent."

Silence ensued as each of them considered the ramifications.

"We will discuss this more and how to execute it at tomorrow's meeting, when all the ANBU captains will be present. Itachi, you are dismissed", said Hiruzan, breaking the sombre mood. Itachi disappeared with a _Shunshin_ , and Hiruzan watched Homura, Koharu, and Danzo file out of the room silently.

…

Danzo stared at the dark green Susanoo, Its red eyes glaring at him and his foundation members. He had acquired only one mangekyo eye. The other one would be in his possession as well.

The Susanoo slowly lost its lustre as it transformed from fully robed to skeleton as Shisui swayed the poison getting to him using his remaining chakra he vanished in a displacement of leaves going to his only remaining family member.

…

"Naru- kun... I want you to promise me that you won't come out of this hiding space whatever happens..."

"I promise.." said a scared Naruto he had been training in his newly awakened Sharingan before being blindsided by a fierce hug from his bleeding brother.

There was noises of crows as murders of them coalesced together to show Itachi, his eyes blood shot and his ANBU Tantō covered in blood.

"You're the last one Shisui. Come quietly and I'll be swift old friend." Itachi said emotionlessly.

Shisui's only response was a rapid Shunshin, They met in the middle and all hell broke loose but unfortunately for Shisui he didn't see the formation of a masked man in a flamed mask appear behind him.

The owls stopped hooting, the leaves stopped rustling and Naruto stopped breathing as he took in the form of his beloved brother. Crimson droplets of blood cascading down his cheek as he lost consciousness.

 **END FLASHBACK:**

Naruto woke up, sweat glistening from his forehead as his heartbeat went erratic. He would claim his vengeance. Both form the Masked man and Itachi Uchiha. The legacy of his brother would forever be intergraded within Naruto.. And the world would feel his pain.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tell me Naruto, what is your opinion about this world...?" Intoned Hashirama hoarsely. As he looking deep within Naruto's mangekyo filled eyes and sensed his chakra for any fluctuations or lies.

"I hate this world, I loathe it with every cell in my body, this world is hell and I have been condemned to live in it... only the powerful decide fate and not the weak... without strength I couldn't protect my brother, my clan. Instead I was forced to run for my life. I despise this world with all my being, that's why I want to change it, change what has been fated for this world..." announced Naruto. "I will create a world where the name Uchiha will be said with reverence. I who was scorned and beaten all because the villagers of Konoha needed to be sated. They are sheep and I will create a world where I am THERE SHEPARD". Said Naruto passionately his mangekyo spinning.

"I know how you Jinchūriki are treated, my own wife despite being renowned for her sealing prowess and all the help she provided to both the Senju and the village was often treated with contempt so much so that they stood back and allowed the destruction of Uzushiogakure. The village has not adhered to my beliefs when I and Madara founded it. The trunk and branches have become tainted and corrupt. The will of fire has been extinguished."

"Uzumaki... I have given you a second chance, so will you repay me?" queried Hashirama.

Naruto's eyes were downcast and his hair was covering his eyes. But he nodded his head. This was the perfect chance for revenge against the traitors that killed his clan members and his brother.

"I have given you the power to leave your mark upon this world. You are my legacy and I will impart all of my skills upon you. The destruction of Konoha is all I ask in payment. Like a Phoenix a new Konoha will rise from the ashes, with you at its helm.

….

Kakashi was on his way to the memorial stone, he would go there every day to speak to his best friend Obito Uchiha the person that gave him the Sharingan. He failed Minato, he failed Kushina, he failed Rin, he failed Obito and now he failed Naruto. Kakashi's life were only filled with failures.

"Kakashi-sensei" The copycat ninja looked up and saw his prized student Sasuke Uchiha. The black haired male looked worried like there was something on his mind that always seemed to bother him.

"Yo... Sasuke." said Kakashi downcast in sadness.

"Follow me to the memorial stone." uttered Kakashi. Sasuke nodded as he followed after him.

When they reached the memorial stone. They didn't say anything until Sasuke bought up a conversation to speak about.

"Kakashi sensei... I've been thinking lately." he said as his eyes never left the stone that was in-front of him as he glared fiercely at the named embedded deep within the stone .

"When I was trapped within those mirrors and I held Naruto in my arms I wondered if that was the price of hatred. The death of all those I care about. Just before he passed on… He told me to let go of my hatred and become Hokage.. Sasuke's eyes at this point had unshed tears waiting for release, He felt like the day of the massacre.

"I then started thinking about Naruto and all he's done for me... I was so cruel to him when he just wanted to be my friend, I berated him when he brought up an idea and I thought his worth on our team was useless. When he took the blow aimed for me... I... To Kakashi this was just becoming harder and harder with every word he said.

"I then remembered a time when we were younger, I was still grieving and he came over all and I pushed him away wanting nothing to do with him later I realized what Itachi said to me about awakening the Mangekyo and I wanted to use him for my own purposes."

"Sasuke..." Kakashi said but he continued.

"When we became a genin team I was so happy that I was on Naruto's team, because he wanted to build our bonds of friendship and I'd want to cut them. I hated how quickly he would catch up to me. I was a Uchiha elite and he was a nobody a dobe.."

"I want to honour him sensei, I will become the first Uchiha Hokage in history and I will usher in a new age of peace and serenity. Itachi will die but I will not forsake my comrades.. Naruto's NINDŌ resides in me. I won't give up. Teach me sensei."

Kakashi didn't make a glance at the memorial stone he was just filled with guilt. He stared at Sasuke, pride showing in his eyes as his mask prevented such emotions from being seen. He gave a teary eye smile as he nodded his head at Sasuke. The sensei and student had now become sensei and apprentice.

`Minato-sensei... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I failed to protect your son. But I will protect Obito's legacy. Thought Kakashi

…..

She was crushed, why, the boy that had apparently loved her was dead. It hadn't been a month since a certain blonde ball of energy, passed on. She wasn't the only one suffering, Hinata was too, she had a crush on the idiot, but she never had the courage to tell him, now she had lost her chance as well.

She was so useless, if only she may have been stronger she could have been there to help Naruto. But no, she was busy fawning over someone that hated her. She was so blind to the obvious truth that the orange loving kid with the ocean eyes, saw her as the centre of the world. But now he was gone and it seemed the village just felt empty, devoid of emotion. A dark grey had cast itself over the village leaving all the colour behind in favour of the dull, lifeless colour. the sun seemed to shine less brightly over the buildings and people and it's light was no longer warm and soothing to the touch, and it wasn't cold either it was just... in-between. She missed the warmth she would feel every day, but the warmth she received when around 'him' was almost like standing next to a sun.

The sun had lost its warmth and the wind was... cold. It now rained more often ever since he... died, and it was supposed to be called the Land of Fire not, land of Sad Rain. Now she knew how Amegakure felt. It rained more often than it ever had before. The sky wept and cried over the death of a person whose personality was almost skin to that of the sky, joyous and carefree, freedom unbound.

The village seemed to return to the status quo, but sometimes wounds took a lot longer to heal than others, everyone had seemed to forgotten the blonde, but Sakura could see that they still had scars, it seemed like they hated the blonde for an as of yet unknown reason that the pinkette couldn't fathom she always wondered why but she felt that by discovering the secret would cost her more than it was worth. There was one person she would see every day, someone that was closer to Naruto than she was, Konohamaru, after the orange loving boy's death she would check up on the Sarutobi heir to see if he was trying to undo the pain in his heart, but she would be rejected and dejected every time when he would say 'I'm fine', 'just training' so she just left him on his own so he could cope with the loss himself. But the one statement that panged her chest was 'I will continue his legacy.' That sentence seemed to spark something within her, it felt like there was an opportunity around the corner, but it was nagging at her mind, what was she supposed to do?

She remembered when her team, did the tree climbing exercise, apparently she had near perfect chakra control, perfect for both medical ninjutsu and genjutsu. She needed to find kurenai Yuhi.


	4. Chapter 4

Senju Hashirama the Shodai Hokage was dying. The sheer amount of nature chakra he had consumed to replenish his diminished life force had taken a considerable toll on his body. His once tanned skin had taken a stony hue due to the influx spreading through his body like a virus. Even though he was on the throes of death he was impressed by his heir. Using the training method that his brother devised the _**Kage Bunshin**_ Naruto's potential increased by heaps and bounds. Where before he was the dead last of his graduation class, now he could have given him a challenge in his prime.

Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki Senju was calm and relaxed his Sharingan constantly activated since his stay with the wizen Senju. There wasn't an inkling of fear or anxiety within his crimson orbs only a sense of death and dread for his enemies. His once short and chubby form was nowhere to be seen. He now contained rippled lean muscles. Muscles that were gained through intense training routines and exercises.

The attire he wore currently would cause major blood loss to the female population. Wearing the dark red armour of his mentor with the iconic black suit and sandals he cut a striking and imposing figure. The only difference between his armour and his mentors was his had hundreds of Uzumaki seals littered around key strategic areas such as each metallic plate. His clan's Sigel of Uchiha and Uzumaki were fused together for something fresh and new.

He wondered how strong he really was, he had no one to compare his power to, except for the old man. But he was old and he couldn't fight anymore, his withered body could barely walk five metres in a distance, so he really did have no one. Time was every shinobi's enemy, it was always ticking for everyone even him. He believed he was extremely powerful, given the amount of chakra he has and the way he could use it. That was another thing he had improved was his chakra control, previously he had quite horrendous chakra control but that wasn't his fault, it's just he had too much chakra. He created **_kage bunshins_** every day until he worked his chakra control to perfection, whether it was by climbing waterfalls while balancing kunai's on his fingers at the same time and simultaneously floating leaves all over his body... some could think that was overkill but he needed the training.

His control was now flawless he could utilize the Hokage's great strength if he wanted to, but he preferred quick quiet kills over slamming your fist into someone's face and breaking their jaws at the same time. He could also utilize Hashirama's medical prowess in its entirety. He chose to take up Kenjutsu the art of the sword because it complimented his Wind Nature perfectly. His skill in nature manipulation however had been his best investment. It turned out that prior to having his memories sealed and the additional DNA of his mentor it turned out he had access to all of the five nature types. Including the converted Mokuton and the elusive Yin and Yang. He could now cut raging infernos three times his size in half with his Wind Nature, He could set fire to a waterfall, shatter tornadoes with his lightning, build Hokage monuments with his earth and dowse flames of the highest rank with his water. With his Yin and Yang he could use briefly the Banbutsu Sōzō but it left him tired and drained if he made anything that exceeded the mass of a kunai.

His Genjutsu skill which was impossible for him to do, was now possible thanks to his increased intelligence and control. He could now cast genjutsu without even using the Sharingan. And his genjutsu's caused his victims to go brain dead and insane because of his 'Vivid' imagination.

His Senjutsu training with the help of Hashirama had bolstered his Mokuton and Sharingan by unprecedented amounts. He was often praised by the Senju in telling me that he had two of the three Kekkai Genkai known to ensnaring and subduing tailed beasts and that was what he was currently doing, meditating.

….

The murky water pooled at Naruto's feet as he stared at the decrepit sewer that represented his damaged mind with disgust. To think the level of damage he sustained at the hands of the leaf had caused him to become mentally unstable lucky for the Uzumaki, Hashirama was a world renowned medic along with treating physiological issues.

The repugnant and malevolent chakra of the Kyuubi was quite palpable as it permutated the sewer in regular intervals.

"Kyuubi, Its time for me to collect the overdue rent you owe me." Said Naruto as he stared at the cell that housed the legendary Kyuubi.

" **You dare challenge me! You filthy monkey. You're lucky I'm trapped on this side" Roared the kyuubi its slit for eyes glaring with all its might at Naruto.**

"We can easily remedy that" Naruto intoned as he walked over towards the seal. Using his wind release chakra he jumped slightly and slowly glided towards the seal. He gripped onto it and was prepared to rip it off until his wrist was grabbed harshly and the smiling face of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō (the yellow flash of Konoha) greeted him…

" **Yondaime! Come here so I can FEAST ON YOUR FLESH!"**

"I'd rather not." Said Minato as he smiled disarmingly at Naruto and clicked his fingers changing and altering the surroundings to a void of pitch white.

"Now we can talk without distract…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence before a vicious punch impacted with the side of his nose, crushing and breaking it.

Minato went flying back before he summersaulted in the air and gracefully landed on his feet, he brushed the blood and glared at Naruto.

"What was that for?"

The only response he got was the activation of Naruto's Sharingan. "It was on your orders I lost my mother."

Minato's face paled at those words before his eyes narrowed. "So my seals broke."

Naruto ignored him as he rapidly went through hand seals kneading fire chakra in ways not seen since Madara Uchiha, he exhaled softly and what came out were waves upon waves of liquid fire. So deadly and hot that they exceeded heights Kyubbi's cell. The fire was so intense it caused the Yondaime to break out into sweat even though he was far away. ` Katon Gōka Mekkyaku` thought Naruto smugly as he watched the Yondaime engulfed within his flames…


	5. Chapter 5

The murky water pooled at Naruto's feet as he stared at the decrepit sewer that represented his damaged mind with disgust. To think the level of damage he sustained at the hands of the leaf had caused him to become mentally unstable lucky for the Uzumaki, Hashirama was a world renowned medic along with treating physiological issues.

The repugnant and malevolent chakra of the Kyuubi was quite palpable as it permutated the sewer in regular intervals.

"Kyuubi, Its time for me to collect the overdue rent you owe me." Said Naruto as he stared at the cell that housed the legendary Kyuubi.

" **You dare challenge me! You filthy monkey. You're lucky I'm trapped on this side" Roared the kyuubi its slit for eyes glaring with all its might at Naruto.**

"We can easily remedy that" Naruto intoned as he walked over towards the seal. Using his wind release chakra he jumped slightly and slowly glided towards the seal. He gripped onto it and was prepared to rip it off until his wrist was grabbed harshly and the smiling face of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō (the yellow flash of Konoha) greeted him…

" **Yondaime! Come here so I can FEAST ON YOUR FLESH!"**

"I'd rather not." Said Minato as he smiled disarmingly at Naruto and clicked his fingers changing and altering the surroundings to a void of pitch white.

"Now we can talk without distract…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence before a vicious punch impacted with the side of his nose, crushing and breaking it.

Minato went flying back before he summersaulted in the air and gracefully landed on his feet, he brushed the blood and glared at Naruto.

"What was that for?"

The only response he got was the activation of Naruto's Sharingan. "It was on your orders I lost my mother."

Minato's face paled at those words before his eyes narrowed. "So my seals broke."

Naruto ignored him as he rapidly went through hand seals kneading fire chakra in ways not seen since Madara Uchiha, he exhaled softly and what came out were waves upon waves of liquid fire. So deadly and hot that they exceeded the height of Kyubbi's cell. The fire was so intense it caused the Yondaime to break out into sweat even though he was far away. ` _**Katon Gōka Mekkyaku**_ ` thought Naruto smugly as he watched the Yondaime engulfed within his flames…

Fortunately or unfortunately however you want to look at it, the Yondaime had lightning fast used his Hiraishin Kunai in conjunction with his space- time ninjutsu and disappeared only to reappear with his fist wedged deep within Naruto's stomach.

The Naruto that was struck smirked before grasping onto the overextended appendage. " _ **Bunshin Daibakuha**_ " the clone got progressively hotter before detonating in a wave of chakra with Minato at its epicentre.

Minato's form was covered in a chakra shroud with six magatama markings around his collar of his mantle as well as patterns extending from his sleeves to the palms of his hands, his eyes where before were ice chipped blue were now orange. The shroud was yellow and released an abnormal amount of chakra as flickering flames. An aura of darkness seemed to seep through the very fabric of the cloak. Manipulating the shroud Minato had easily evaded the explosion as he looked around to find his opponent.

"Things could have been different Naruto." Said the Yondaime as he attempted to use the negative emotion sensing.

" _ **Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan**_ " Said Naruto his voice resonating around the white void as hundreds of thousands of trees were born from the earth in front of him and rushed the Yondaime, who looked shocked at the blatant use of such a converted bloodline. Naruto exerted more chakra into his technique causing saplings of seeds to grow in instances as they surrounded Minato, hurtling at him rapidly.

Minato recovered from his shock as he manipulated the chakra shroud into showing an apparition of the Kyuubi, positive black chakra and negative white chakra coalesced around the mouth of the kyuubi before expelling a _**Bijūdama**_ that completely destroyed the forest.

Naruto had shielded himself with a wood wall as he stared at Minato his respect rising for the ninja. `This man would have been a hard ninja to fight if he was alive and still lead Konoha`

"How is it I couldn't sense you with my negative emotions?" Minato said puzzled.

"Nature has no bad will towards its inhabitants. Mokuton users are impossible to sense." Uttered Naruto his eyes onyx refusing to activate his Sharingan.

"You harbour insidious thoughts about Konoha... This transgression must be stopped." Said Minato.

"Stop… You're an imprint of chakra, once it runs out you cease to exist Yondaime" Naruto spat condescendingly as if the sheer motion of stopping him was absurd.

"I'll just use my fuinjutsu to cleanse you of all abnormalities and if that doesn't work I'll forcibly take over your body." Exclaimed Minato.

"You mean Uzumaki fuinjutsu that Konoha pilfered from their allies. For a village that constantly preaches about teamwork they sure are hypocrites."

Minato withdrew his sheathed Hiraishin Kunai and he sent it flying through the air with grace befitting a veteran. His other hand gathered chakra in an orb of destruction. `I should have never allowed Kushina to breed with Kagami, all to sate the traitorous Uchiha. ` With a flash of yellow he disappeared and reappeared before his kunai grasping it in his right hand and the orb in his left as he aimed with pin-point accuracy.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Intoned Minato darkly relishing in the victory he could almost taste, his Rasengan aiming for Naruto's face hoping for an easy win.

Had it been any other opponent they would have surely fallen for such a basic strategy but this wasn't just any cannon fodder Iwa ninja. This was Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki Senju half-brother to the legendary and renowned Shunshin no Shisui and just like his brother Shisui he had perfected the body flicker to mastery.

Naruto grasped Minato's wrist as he smirked at his blatant foolishness. If Iwa ninja had been competent, Minato wouldn't have lived till his Hokage inauguration. Breaking the wrist with an audible snap and drawing a painful scream from the Hokage he reversed the flow of the Rasengan destabilizing it and causing it to detonate due to its instability as he kicked Minato away sending him careening towards the ground, which for the second time he got intimate with as he smashed with a resonating thud.

There was a screech of pain as the Rasengan painfully grinded against Minato's hand completely detaching it from the arm socket.

"Relics of the past should stay that. Relics. You shouldn't have surfaced Minato because I'm going to bury you once and for all." Said Naruto his Mangekyo activating inconspicuously burning the arm with flames as hot as the surface of the earth rendering it to ashes.

Sweat dripped from Minato's face as he had to forcibly detach his arm or risk losing the fight.

It pained him to resort to such methods but if they won him the fight and preserved the lives of his citizens then he would use them and beg for forgiveness afterwards.

"Kushina begged for your father before she was remorselessly cut down like the demon she was. The whore. I had propositioned her into having sex with me so my ANBU could prevent your extermination and she withered and screamed under me." Minato smirked taunting Naruto.

Chakra so foul it made the Kyubbi's feel light and feathery crashed with all its might causing cracks to appear around the surroundings. It was at this point Minato realized he had crossed the line.

Naruto's Sharingan revealed itself in its entirety as he sent more chakra into his irises changing them into his pride and joy. His Mangekyo Sharingan.

"You'll scream for death. I'll keep you alive long enough so you can witness the destruction of your village. Every child, mother, father. Every monument, building. Konoha will cease to exist. Only then will I finally end your miserable existence you cretin." As he spoke his eyes got progressively darker and the chakra rising without restraint.

" _ **Ōhoyamatsumi"**_ intoned Naruto darkly using his left Mangekyo eye a wave of gravity slammed into Minato as he lay there immobile and drained. He stood over the Yondaime like a vengeful god… Minato felt a chop to his neck and knew no more.

…..

"Hashirama-sama, the Yondaime is subdued and the kyuubi suppressed." Said Naruto as he kneeled before the ghost of the Senju.

Hashirama smiled softly at the young Uchiha, if his wife was alive, she would have gushed at the similarities between their son and this boy. To think an Uchiha would be taught by him a Senju. Madara must've been rolling in his grave.

"Rise my apprentice. Your training is at a closure… But just before you depart I'd like to offer you somethings."

"Somethings?" Naruto said puzzled.

Hashirama used his limited chakra and in a puff of smoke two scrolls ejected from his storage dimension, with a shaky hand he offered them to his student.

Channelling chakra to his fingertips he sent it to the first scroll and what came out shocked him. The Bashōsen.

"Hashirama-sama, that's the sage of six paths weapon." He said in awe as he picked up the banana fan with reverence.

Hashirama smiled as he saw the expression upon his apprentices face. "My brother acquired that from the gold and silver brothers of Kumo."

Naruto nodded and channelled chakra into the second scroll and what came out shocked him more than the contents of the first scroll…

 **AN:**

 **Can anyone guess what it is?**

 **Whoever reviews it right will get a preview of the next chapter :P**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hashirama-sama, the Yondaime is subdued and the kyuubi suppressed." Said Naruto as he kneeled before the ghost of the Senju.

Hashirama smiled softly at the young Uchiha, if his wife was alive, she would have gushed at the similarities between their son and this boy. To think an Uchiha would be taught by him a Senju. Madara must've been rolling in his grave.

"Rise my apprentice. Your training is at a closure… But just before you depart I'd like to offer you somethings."

"Somethings?" Naruto said puzzled.

Hashirama used his limited chakra and in a puff of smoke two scrolls ejected from his storage dimension, with a shaky hand he offered them to his student.

Channelling chakra to his fingertips he sent it to the first scroll and what came out shocked him. The Bashōsen.

"Hashirama-sama, that's the sage of six paths weapon." He said in awe as he picked up the banana fan with reverence.

Hashirama smiled as he saw the expression upon his apprentices face. "My brother acquired that from the gold and silver brothers of Kumo."

Naruto nodded absentmindedly and channelled chakra into the second scroll and what came out shocked him more than the contents of the first scroll…

Tears began gathering from the corners of his eyes as he stared at the prone form of his brother. It looked as if he was sleeping with his short unkempt, dark hair and the constant heart-warming smile he always offered him. The only difference was the lack of onyx eyes to greet him and the signs of breathing.

"Hashirama-sama, where are my brothers eyes?" Said Naruto as he subconsciously clenched his fists till they went white.

"I'm afraid they were taken. I found him like that Naruto-kun" Said Hashirama softly. Using his sensing capabilities to monitor his apprentice's mental state.

At hearing the words taken Naruto's Sharingan evolved from its three tomoe state to his Mangekyo as an oppressive wave of gravity seemed to enclose their abode.

"Taken by who?"

Hashirama seemed to disregard the palpable aura Naruto exuded as he spoke with clarity waiting for the outburst that would follow his next sentence.

"Shimura Danzō and Uchiha Itachi…"

Outburst was an understatement. Chakra sinister if not more than his dear friend Madara's permeated the cave in copious amounts.

"I refuse to consider that traitor as an Uchiha. I will bathe in his blood" Exclaimed Naruto a hint of unrestricted insanity in his crimson orbs.

"Naruto without another pair of mangekyo eyes over usage of yours will lead to blindness and eventually death. Without the mangekyo, you stand no chance against the Uchiha's Tsukuyomi" Said Hashirama.

"I lost my brother to that traitor. It's only fitting he loses his to me. An eye for an eye, and it works in this context as Sasuke will be my light and we shall kill Itachi together" Said Naruto a grin on his face as his chakra swirled around his frame causing his red hair to rise.

"And what happens if he hasn't awoken his Mangekyo Naruto-kun?"

"I'm sure I can provide incentive Hashirama- sensei." Said Naruto the oppressive wave of gravity ceasing immediately.

"You seem to have thought about everything, fitting from a student of mine. Now go and rise a new Konoha from the ashes, for I must depart and join Mito." Said the Shodai hoarsely his cough becoming more prominent as he let the Senjutsu chakra overwhelm his own chakra causing him to turn into stone while he had a smile on his face aimed at Naruto.

Naruto waved his newly acquired Bashōsen and thought of fire and watched it ignite the stone that once was his beloved Sensei and mentor. He felt deep respect for Hashirama. A man that had sacrificed many things and received nothing except a statue. Love really didn't exist and the cycle of hatred would be broken by Naruto. Starting with Konoha and spanning the entirety of the Elemental Nations.

Walking over to his brother, Naruto gently caressed his hair before planting a kiss on his brother's forehead.

"Soon Nii-san. Soon I will avenge you and Konoha will atone for its errors. I will pay each citizen for every drop of blood shed by our clansmen. Itachi Uchiha and that masked man will feel the wrath of an avenger. I swear this upon my new Nindō." Whispered Naruto as he took solace in the presence of his brother.

Taking a storage seal from his pouch he placed it on his brother before channelling chakra through it and watched as his brother vanished in wisps of smoke.

…..

"Again Sasuke. You expend too much chakra when using this jutsu"

Lighting in its purest form gathered in the wrist of a man blessed in the aesthetic department. His presence caused ladies to swoon becoming infatuated with him and men to grumble in envy and jealousy.

This man was none other than one of the four living Uchiha in the nations. The only difference was he was loyal to the leaf and he had been training to succeed the Godaime and become the Rokudaime.

Uchiha Sasuke named after Sarutobi Sasuke in the hope that he grew up to be a great shinobi. He grew up alright and he was an even better shinobi.

His attire consisted of the classic Konoha ANBU uniform which was black clothing, a grey flak jacket and metal arm guards and gloves with steel pointed ninja sandals for those long perilous mountainous missions. He had three ninja pouches around his back waist and the signature tattoo denoting his ANBU status on his left shoulder. His chokuto which bared the Sigel of the Uchiha clan on the hilt was embedded deep within the ground as he finished the conversion of his chakra into lighting.

" _ **Raikiri**_ " Said Sasuke his Sharingan staring at his sensei concentrating on his form. Blue chakra appeared in simply a mass as it coalesced in his left hand. Holding his right hand he added more chakra this time it was fire and watched as it coated his hand.

"Impressive Sasuke, You've finally finished the katon version of my Raikiri." Said Kakashi his hand in his pocket and the other held an orange book. He giggled often and wiped blood from his concealed masks, but if one were to look underneath the underneath they would see the legendary copy ninja alert and ready. Giving his student his full attention.

Sasuke simply vanished from view and reappeared before his sensei, his hands a bright Blue and red as he attempted to skewer his sensei.

Key word attempt. Sasuke seemed to pass through Kakashi like he a ghost before Kakashi sent Sasuke careening towards the ground a light smirk upon his lips.

`I sure love this eye` thought Kakashi.

`I hate that eye of his. ` Thought Sasuke as he rubbed his arm, if it wasn't for his ANBU bracers that kick would have bruised him.

"Kakashi-Sensei, It's not fair you using your mangekyo." Muttered Sasuke knowing Kakashi heard him as always and ignored him as always.

Kakashi always wondered about his Sharingan, it proved both a blessing and a curse at the same time. When he used it in its normal state it consumed a chunk of his chakra for the duration of its activation constantly but when he used the Mangekyo it required no considerable chakra cost nor did he suffer from loss of vision.

"Shinobi aren't one to play nice Sasuke. You seem to have perfected and mastered both my Raikiri and your own bastardised Katon version of it."

Sasuke smiled at his sensei's words happy that he was one step closer to reaching Itachi.

"There's another thing I wish to teach you…" Said Kakashi as he reverted his Mangekyo back to its normal three tomoe version before concealing it from view with his leaf headband.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei" Said Sasuke.

"How would you like to learn one of the Yondaime's techniques? The amount of terror he inspired with this technique were nothing short of legendary."

"You don't mean the Hiraishin…" Said Sasuke. With that technique he could easily wipe the floor with Itachi.

Kakashi eye smiled at his student's exuberance. "No, not the Hiraishin. That's a technique that can't be taught. You'd have to be related to the Yondaime himself you use it. What I am going to teach you is the Rasengan, a technique that went used in conjunction with your Sharingan can truly be devastating."

Sasuke although disappointed at not having the opportunity to learn the Hiraishin, saw the value of learning the Rasengan and quickly paid rapt attention to his sensei explaining the fundamentals behind the technique.

…..

"We have a problem" a gravelly voice spoke from the shadows. It sounded old, and filled with pain. He seemingly was talking to himself unless you counted the distortion of space as a man wearing a black cloak filled with red clouds and with an orange mask wrapped tightly around his face concealing one normal three tomoe Sharingan and the other a Mangekyo appeared out of the singularity.

"It seems we do" His voice was muffled by his mask. It was a man's voice and it seemed to house as much pain as the old man if not more.

"As much as I hate to ask this of you. We must work together to eliminate this threat." Spoke the old voice.

"Just make sure no one gets in my way. I will personally take care of this pest." With a distortion of space the masked man vanished in his singularity.

`Kakashi Hatake… Enjoy your last few moments of life. ` Thought Danzo as he smirked his stolen Sharingan flashing a dark red.

 **AN:**

 **Onto parings for Naruto!**

 **Review who you want him to be with and I shall make it happen my readers.**


	7. Chapter 7

(Flashback Hokage Tower)

Minato Namikaze Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō (The yellow flash of Konoha) was contemplating his recent dilemma. The clan of Uchiha were restless. Ever since Hashirama Senju the Shodai Hokage had battled Madara Uchiha and the Kyuubi they were treated with distrust and contempt as they contained within their blood, one of the known Kekkai Genkai that could control Bijū or as they were referred to by rest of the world as chakra monsters. They also after many years of service had started to alienate from their military police jobs.

Minato stared at the picture of the Nidaime Hokage -Senju Tobirama. His respect for the man rising in how he had ruthlessly and efficiently downgraded a clan that in their prime rivalled the Senju in their entirety. Giving them the judicial organisation had been a clever ploy to weaken them and they were no the wiser. How you might ask did he do that? Well, the Uchiha were a clan that thrived on emotions such as love however they might have tried to deny or conceal it. This love could instantly in a blink of an eye be transformed into hatred causing certain manifestations of chakra within the brain and thus awakening their Sharingan, so clever was the Nidaime that he had taken account of that and built numerous contingency plans that further weakened their beloved Sharingan. Again you might be wondering how? The Uchiha had to govern and subdue criminals and nuke-nin that resided within Konoha, this prevented them from progressing their tomoe from one all the way down to three. The Uchiha had withered and began to decline before where there were numerous members that had the Sharingan were now reduced to no less than ten and seven of them resided within the military police force.

One such Uchiha that didn't reside in the military police force and was the clan heir who grated on his nerves. If there was one thing he wished Tobirama had done to weaken the Uchiha, It would be the sacrifice of one Kagami Uchiha. A member who was so immersed with the will of fire, had gotten the Nidaime's respect and that too given to an Uchiha. Why did he hate Uchiha Kagami?

Numerous reasons, but one in particular outweighed the rest… Kushina Uzumaki. The red headed princess of the massacred Uzumaki clan and the object of his lust and affection. If he had been a second quicker he would have saved Kushina from those hired Kumo- Nin and won her love. Such were the machinations of the manipulative Sandaime… He had lost her completely for she was to be wed to the Uchiha. Chakra so rich in potency enveloped the contemplating Yondaime as it surrounded his office and ruffled his haori. He would have her. He would sample her. She would be his…

…..

Kagami Uchiha was dressed to impress. His short tousled hair that his fiancée loved caressing and messing up framed his face. He wore a suit that was the colour of the darkest blue and a tie that contrasted beautifully with it. Standing next to him in discomfort was his first born son Uchiha Shisui. He too wore a suit but it was dyed neon orange. `Even on our wedding day, Kushina-chan sure loves to prank, thank kami it's not me this time! `

She was beautiful… Her crimson, fiery hair was braided and styled to perfection. Her slender but feminine build was covered in a dress the colour of pure snow, her violet eyes raking Kagami with love and a little lust caused him to break out into sweat. She then moved onto Shisui and couldn't help but smirk at the sight of him. He looked so adorable with his perpetual frown and neon suit. She couldn't wait to have a child with her husband, not that she didn't think of Shisui as anything else but a son.

"Do you Kushina Uzumaki take Kagami Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" Said Kushina love oozing from her vocal chords.

"Do you Kagami Uchiha take Kushina Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" Said Kagami his Sharingan activating briefly as he committed his wife's look into his memory.

"You may now kiss the bride…"

They met tenderly in the middle their lips locking in a heated embrace. Behind them looked a disgusted Shisui tears falling from his eyes as he looked on at the kiss.

Minato stared looking on from his crystal ball, a plan formulating within his head…

….

"Push, Kushina-chan! You can do it." Said Kagami.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK, I'M DOING DATTEBANE! CURSE YOU KAGAMI UCHIHA FOR DOING THIS TO ME!" screamed Kushina sweat glistening from her brow as she exerted force upon Kagami's poor hand.

"ARGHHHH!" Screamed Kagami in sync with his wife was his hand was shattered under her strength.

"Congratulations, Uchiha- sama it's a healthy boy!"

In Kushina and Kagami's eyes he was perfect. He had Kushina's red hair that he loved so much along with her chubby face but he had eyes that rivalled his father's in their intensity. Onyx with a tint of violet within the iris.

"Kaa-san, May I hold him?" Said Shisui.

"Sure, Sochi." Said Kushina. She would never get used to being called Kaa-san by Shisui but she sure as hell loved him as a son.

Shisui carefully took the baby from his step mother, and marvelled at his delicate features. He didn't know babies could be this small and cute, he had now realized what Itachi said when baby brothers were the cutest.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, I've picked a name for my little brother." Said Shisui as he stared at his mother and father all signs of jesting and joking gone only to be replaced by seriousness.

"What is it?" Said Kushina and Kagami at the same time.

"Naruto, I read it in Jiraya-sama's book!" Said Shisui passionately.

Unfortunately that was the incorrect thing to say because a wave of demonic chakra seemed to permeate the hospital ward scaring Kagami and Shisui out of their wits. Kushina's red hair starting to resemble tails as she looked at Shisui with a look befitting her anger.

"Shisui Uchiha, how dare you suggest such a name, from ero baka's trashy novels?! You better not have read them or so help me Kami!" Said Kushina levelling a glare at Shisui.

Shisui turned a shade of white as he shuddered at his mother's glare. Mothers were scary. "Kaa-san, I meant from Jiraya sama's first book, a tale of a gutsy Ninja!"

Kushina and Kagami both sweat-dropped as that registered to their brains.

Shisui looked back at his brother now dubbed Naruto and held him tighter to his embrace. "I'll protect you Nii-san, no matter what happens…"

Kagami and Kushina looked on with love as they watched the brothers bond.

…

"Hokage-sama, why have you summoned me at this hour?" Said a tired Kushina it was after all four in the morning. Kagami had been sent on a border patrol mission in Suna and the only ones home were her two sons.

Minato visibly stared at Kushina subconsciously licking his lips as he thought about all the perverted ways he'd make her his…

Minato flexed his chakra causing a seal on the windows and door of his office to glow a dull red signifying they were now locked and a dome of chakra surrounded the Hokage tower stopping any and all sound from entering or leaving.

"Minato-san, what are you doing?" Said Kushina getting more alert and focussed as she realized they were now locked.

"I've waited a long time for this Kushina-chan" Said Minato mockingly drawing out her name and honorific with a purr a dark smirk on his handsome face as he stood up and walked closer to a seemingly immobile Kushina.

"I can't move, what have you done to me…" Said Kushina a feeling of dread weighing on her body as she saw Minato stand before her his blue eyes filled with malice and malicious intent, she knew what he was going to do…

He was going to violate her…..


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto walked along the desolate path of Nami no Kuni (land of waves) his eyes a dark red as he constantly watched and examined for any threats with his Sharingan. Hashirama had told him to visit one of his many agents in the Elemental Nations a man only known as Gato. His eyes raked over the damages caused by the sheer greed of one man. To think the rest of the population within the land of waves with the exception of Kaiza and Tazuna let the tycoon control, break and monopolize their shipping industry. Pathetic… The lot of them.

As Naruto walked he came across the charred remains of Tazuna's house. A brief emotion of sadness etched on his face before he ruthlessly smothered it. He had no need for trivial emotions… Only hatred and vengeance. Those were the only things that drove him.

….

Sweat oozed from every pore of Sasuke's body as he gave laboured grunts of tiredness. His hands both left and right were hot and sizzling. The Rasengan was proving to be quite cumbersome and elusive as his chakra refused to burst the water balloon he had grasped tightly in his hands.

"Sasuke, you're trying too hard. The more strain you force upon your chakra coils the more chance you have of permanently damaging them. It took my sensei the Yondaime a total amount of three years before he even began developing and mastering this technique, no matter how much you pride yourself in being an Uchiha you won't learn it in a week. It's impossible. For now rest and we shall meet up tomorrow once you've recuperated." Said Kakashi one hand in his pocket and the other grasping tightly onto an orange book.

Sasuke nodded, his body swaying with fatigue before he channelled chakra to the soles of his feet and vanished in a chakra enhanced jump.

Kakashi stared at the lone training ground or at least he thought he was alone before he felt a chakra spike. He vanished in wisps of lighting, reappearing a few feet away from a vortex of space- time that had sucked one of his many kunai from his battle with Sasuke.

"So you felt me then?" A voice spoke from nowhere yet everywhere his voice resonating through the training ground.

"Only just, I am no sensory ninja. Who are you and what do you want?" Said Kakashi his stance shifting for a battle.

All Kakashi got in response was a vortex of pure shadow appearing and expelling a man dressed in a full body cloak of the darkest black with cloud designs strewn haphazardly all over it. Over his face was an orange mask with swirls of crimson on one side. Hair that was grown and reached his shoulder blades. It was his eyes that were the most interesting, one was a Mangekyo Sharingan, three stretched triangles evenly spaced out that each curved around the eye to form a circle making it similar to a pinwheel and the other was a three tomoe Sharingan.

"Look into my eyes and you'll know who I am…" Said the masked man simply. "And to answer your second question, I'm here for you."

Kakashi stared directly into the iris of the masked man, his hands shaking as he saw was should have been virtually impossible… "How did you acquire that mangekyo…?! Tell me"

"I awakened it, Kakashi when you failed in your promise you gave me… You failed in protecting Rin."

"Obito…"

"Hai, Kakashi. It's me." The proclaimed masked man now dubbed Obito reached for his mask and removed it with a flourish as his damaged left side was bared for Kakashi to see.

"Obito…How come you are alive?"

"It doesn't matter about how I escaped the jaws of death, what does matter is the proposition I've come here to give you." Said Obito a dark smirk marring his scarred face.

"And what is your proposition?" Said Kakashi with apprehension.

"A world of peace and love without the need of war and strife… You're going to pay a valuable role in the war that is going to come and I'd like for you to be on the winning side. With your friend." Said Obito passionately.

"You know how absurd that sounds Obito? It's like your Hokage stage… A world of peace and love can't exist without war. They counterbalance each other." Said Kakashi harshly.

"What if I told you I could bring them back…"

"Bring who back?" Said Kakashi confusion concealed by his masks as he inconspicuously reached for his hitiate that hid his Sharingan.

"I have the capacity to bring back all those we cherish and care about. I can bring back Minato sensei, your father Sakumo. Rin. I'll even go as far as bring back your student. The one you failed. Naruto Uzumaki.

Kakashi's eyes widened. "You can bring them back? How?"

"I have a group of nine S ranked ninja devoted to capture all nine Bijū, once captured I'll combine them together to make a fabled creature known as the juubi (10 tails) once formed I'll seal it within myself and use its life force as a catalyst to revive all those that die in our road to conquest to get to that stage and then my ocular techniques will be bolstered to the point where I can use Tsukuyomi in its purest form to prevent war from ever happening again" Said Obito.

"That sounds like subjection. The Obito I knew would never subjugate anyone…"

"Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash, by not joining me Kakashi you are worse than trash..." Said Obito attempting to coerce and manipulate Kakashi into joining his insidious plans.

Kakashi seemed conflicted before the next words Obito said made him decide.

"Kakashi, as a gift of goodwill and to prove I'm not being deceitful. I'll give you something with no strings attached." Said Obito his mangekyo Sharingan glowing a dull red as he used Kamui and expelled a scroll with the kanji for mission engraved onto it. He threw it directly at Kakashi and watched it soar in the air.

Kakashi also used his Mangekyo Sharingan and plucked the scroll from the air by his kamui barrior. As he opened it and read his eyes widened and his hands shook with anger. "Is this true"

"Every word written on that scroll is the truth. I swear this upon my love of Rin" Said Obito.

"I'll join your group… Your nine S rank shall now become ten…" Said Kakashi as he walked closer towards Obito and grasped onto his hand tightly a form of brotherly companionship was born that day and Konoha had lost a trusted jonin and confidant…

 **AN:**

 **Can anyone guess what Obito showed Kakashi in that scroll?**

 **Likewise as my previous challenge if guessed right, I shall reward you with the chapter early!**

 **Sasuke seems to find the Rasengan difficult to master… It's a shame Naruto doesn't just steal it from Konoha… Oh wait he shall –Grins-**

 **Ja ne my faithful readers and leave me long reviews I find them enjoyable as I write the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Halt! Who goes there?" Said one of Gato's numerous guards tasked with preventing any unauthorized personal from entering the mansion, his hand on his katana as he spoke to the hooded individual.

Naruto stared at the guard with disinterest, activating his Sharingan he seamlessly weaved a genjutsu on the poor man and spoke without any emotion. "You will let me through and you will forget anyone was here at all."

The guard nodded dumbly his face going slack as a bit of drool dripped from his lips. `Next time I should tone it down with the genjutsu` Thought Naruto with a mental smirk impressed by his skill with genjutsu whereas before he sucked at it.

As Naruto walked through the foyer his eyes were drawn to the two heads embedded quite deep on spikes. The first head consisted of a man Naruto had only known briefly. Tazuna's dark eyes were gouged out. Simple holes remained where there should have been eyes, his beard remained how Naruto remembered it only it had grown out and was littered with more grey hairs. The second head however drew an unknown feeling from Naruto. Inari had a look of abject terror within his dark eyes, which contrasted with the least time he had seen Inari. He looked away from the decapitated heads and continued on his journey towards Gato's office. The sight would be forever integrated within his mind thanks to the photographic memory his Sharingan bestowed upon him.

As he reached the door to Gato's office, he heard sounds of moaning and flesh hitting flesh. He reached to touch the door knob and exerted force upon it as it swung open he came across a site that disgusted him… Tsunami's luscious and silky blue hair were clutched quite hardly from what he could observe by Gato's hands as he ploughed into her from behind. Her eyes held a certain amount of self-loathing and brokenness. Her short sleeved pink shirt was ripped to shreds and her toned midriff and breasts were on display for all to see. Naruto reined his considerable chakra. There was no need to kill Gato… Yet. He still had his uses.

"Ah, Naruto- san. Welcome to my humble abode!" Said Gato his arms leaving Tsunami's fleshy protruding organs as he gave Naruto a come hither motion.

Naruto walked quite deliberately inside the tastelessly decorated office, his Sharingan tomoe spinning as he thought of all the ways he could kill Gato.

Gato dressed himself and gave a playful smack towards Tsunami's shapely bottom which elicited a moan from Tsunami. To Naruto's enhanced senses it was fake but to Gato it seemed real as he gave a smirk towards Naruto.

"Where are my manners, Naruto-san! Would you like a turn?" He gestured at Tsunami as he practically shoved her towards him.

Naruto held her before she hit the floor. He watched as Tsunami's eyes lightened up at his name as she stared pleadingly at him as if begging him to help her escape.

If he was the old Naruto, he would have moved heaven and earth to help her escape. Unfortunately for her he wasn't. He pushed her away from his body warmth and watched as she hit the floor with a resonating smack.

"No thanks Gato." Naruto said emotionlessly.

Tsunami arose from the ground, her eyes clouded with hatred and tears. Her one chance for escape and revenge against Gato had callously dumped her and left her without any help just like his team from Konoha her father had hired.

 **Flashback:**

Kakashi's eight ninja hounds had dug their sharp teeth quite viciously into Zabuza's shoulders, thighs, wrists and feet. Immobilizing him completely. Preventing any and all movement. His Kubikiribōchō (decapitating carving knife) was sent far away by Kakashi's mangekyo Sharingan ability the Kamui.

Kakashi's Sharingan eye stared at Zabuza without remorse as he channelled lightening chakra through his wrist and coalesced it into shape.

"Congratulations Zabuza. You will die by my own technique that I created not copied. It should be an honour." Kakashi channelled chakra to the soles of his feet and ran in a vertical line.

" **Raikiri"** Kakashi said as he thrust his lightening covered hand into Zabuza's chest directly where his heart should have been.

Zabuza spat an abundance of blood which drippled down his bandages staining them red. Kakashi's hand which was still in Zabuza was removed with a squelching noise causing the demon of Kirigakure no Sato to slump thudding to the floor and moving no more.

Gato flanked by his battalion of mercenaries and hired thugs surrounded the constructed bridge. Clicking his fingers one of his numerous thugs picked up Naruto by the scruff of his hideous orange jumpsuit and activated a transportation seal. There was a flash of bright orange and Naruto had vanished.

"Where did you send my student?" Said Kakashi reaching for his kunai pouch. Things did not seem so good. Sasuke had passed out because of the strain of Amaterasu. Sakura in her present form was next to useless and he himself was tired and drained due to his chakra extensive attacks such as Kamui and Raikiri.

"Leave ninja-san. Go back to the leaf and my men won't engage in battle with you. I'll even sign a treaty agreement with Konoha." Said Gato.

Kakashi thought for a while before he made his decision. "I'll leave only when I get my student back"

Gato smirked. It was going according to how Hashirama-sama envisioned it. He had provided a wood clone that was perfectly tailored to Naruto that would fool all that resided within the cesspool that was the leaf. Gato nodded to his mercenaries and exchanged the scroll that contained the wood clone.

"Now leave, Ninja-san."

Kakashi picked up Sasuke and made a kage bunshin which in turn picked up Sakura. Tazuna gave him a pleading look as if conveying his hopelessness. Kakashi stared at Tazuna before channelling chakra to his feet and vanished not looking back once…

Gato smirked at his guards. "I'll pay quadruple too he who can bring me the bridge builder and his daughter and grandson.

 **Nami town square:**

"People of Nami! This is what happens when you run and ask for help. I own every single one of you. The village you ran too and begged for help forsook you. Konoha has allied with me Gato industries not Nami." Said Gato relishing in the feeling of Tsunami as she melded too perfectly against him and the anguished and hopeless looks of the town folk.

With a gesture of his hand the executioners waved their swords and decapitated the heads of both grandson and father… Unbeknownst to Konoha they had incurred the wrath of a minor village and forever lost their allegiance…

 **End flashback:**

"Leave us whore, go back to your chambers" Said Gato. Tsunami wiped her tears gave one last glance of contempt at Naruto and left for Gato's chambers.

"Have Konoha sold you Uzushiogakure yet Gato?" Said Naruto.

"It's a national treasure Naruto-sama. Unless I get the deed from Konoha I can't validate your claim over it. Nor can we start rebuilding the village."

"You let me worry about attaining the deed. You just focus on the rebuilding aspect." Said Naruto harshly. Once Gato had outweighed his usefulness, he would experience death in its entirety.

His business with Gato done. Naruto vanished in his brother's signature technique the Shunshin. It was time for a reunion with Konoha…


	10. Chapter 10

Drawing one of his scrolls Naruto opened it to reveal a collection of sheets with seals drawn onto them. Selecting one from the end he ripped it out of the scroll and stuck it to his chest before he made the ram sign.

"Fuin!" Naruto intoned.

The seal on his chest glowed with a blue light before he was covered in smoke. The smoke cleared a few moments later to reveal a different Naruto in place of the old one.

This Naruto was at least four inches shorter than before with no muscle definition and a slightly plump body. His hair was short and spiky and was held up by a dark green bandana. He wore a simple black outfit with a dull green scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. This was one of the many disguises Naruto had made.

The seal he had applied was one of his own creations, it was a variation of a basic Henge seal mixed with a basic Genjutsu seal. Those two seals added with a slight touch based Genjutsu seal created what would look and feel like a real form. The Genjutsu and Henge seals made him look different while the touch seal made others feel what they expected to feel.

Making the ram seal once more Naruto vanished with a Kiri (Mist) Shunshin (Body Flicker) leaving only a puddle of water behind.

….

Naruto sighed with boredom as he waited for his turn, identification paper forgery was a major pest. He could have quite easily used his Sharingan and genjutsued the two chunin guards that manned the gates. But in doing so he would have alerted the ANBU to his presence. The less people knew he was alive the more unhindered his plans for the leaf and the elemental nations remained.

Naruto passed through all security with ease. To think Konoha was revered as the powerful village in the nations nearly made him snort with derision. Konoha had stolen that title using subterfuge and manipulations and wrested it from the hands of his mother's clan the Uzumaki.

Walking aimlessly through the streets of Konoha, Naruto looked up and stared at the Hokage face mountain. In his youth he vowed one day his face would be chiselled and placed on that mountain and every citizen of the leaf would admire and respect him. He shook his head. He was thankful to this day to Hashirama-sama for rebirthing him and opened his eyes.

As Naruto walked he came across a ramen stand that made him pause and think about his first meeting with her…

 **Flashback:**

One Miso Ramen for me, Teuchi-san and pack two for Nii-san", he said to the affable owner of the restaurant. He watched Teuchi enthusiastically make Ramen, with a skill that almost always converted to heavenly dishes. "Teuchi-san, when will you teach me how to make Ichiraku Ramen?" asked Naruto, looking greedily at the steaming bowl of his favourite dish. This had been a running joke between them ever since a four year old Naruto refused to eat anything until Teuchi taught Shisui how to make his 'special' Ramen.

"You know I won't do it ever, Naruto", returned Teuchi humorously, along with a large bowl of the most delicious Miso Ramen ever. "Feel free to skip eating in protest if you want", he added, referencing that first day of their association. Naruto however was in no mood for throwing pointless tantrums as he slurped the Ramen noisily, and with no decorum whatsoever. Within a few short moments, he had finished with the entire bowl and pushed it away the moment the last morsel entered his mouth.

Naruto waved his goodbyes with fervour as he ran out the shop with haste, the packed ramen boxes in his hands grasped tightly. Unfortunately for him he bumped into someone causing his smaller frame to straddle a slender looking women. It rained ramen as Naruto and Ayame were drenched from the sticky noodles. Naruto blushed a dark red as the sticky ramen substance had an adverse effect on Ayame's white robes. Her breasts jutted out and teased Naruto's chest which elicited another huge blush from Naruto and caused a tiny trickle of blood to expel from his nose.

Naruto arose so quickly he could have been misinterpreted as the yellow flash. "I'm so sorry ma'am! I wasn't looking where I was going."

Ayame got up slowly, her head spinning as she came across a cute situation. Ayame smiled softly at Naruto and pinched his cheek. "You're so Kawaii!" She bent over and pressed her lips softly on Naruto's cheek which instantly knocked Naruto out cold.

Teuchi gave his daughter a knowing smile. "Naruto has a crush on Ayame" I wonder if love could blossom…

 **End flashback:**

Naruto continued his trek towards the Hokage tower. Using his past pranking experience he evaded all ANBU patrol and reached his destination.

A wide smile crossed Naruto's face as he saw the rows and rows of books and parchment before him, the Hokage vault was a true gold mine of information.

Entering the room he grabbed one of the large scrolls on his back and opened it the scrolls were at least 4 feet across and two feet thick. They were usually used by clans to store huge amounts of information and were given to him by Hashirama.

Creating ten more clones he set about examining all the scrolls in the room and sorting them.

The scrolls were sorted into three piles.

Useless: these included old trade agreements, contracts and village secrets.

Useful: these included advanced jutsu, blackmail material and important village secrets.

Rare: this was the smallest pile but the most important. It held the forbidden scroll, the clan scrolls of both the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans, a few books on sealing written by the Yondaime Hokage himself and a scroll with the words "To Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto" on it.

Naruto had been quite surprised to see his clan scrolls here, he had assumed that everything belonging to his clans would have been seized by the council the second his parents drew their last breath, the fact that they were still here and were now in his hands filled him with joy.

The useless pile was shunted to the side while the useful pile was divided in two, one pile held the jutsu scrolls and the other had everything else. Opening his copying scrolls Naruto placed the two piles on a separate scroll each and activated his seals. Almost immediately glowing lines of kanji spread out from the seal and covered the two piles of scrolls, the kanji remained behind for a few minutes before fading and new text began appearing on the larger scrolls.

'This will take a while, better deal with the last pile and read the scroll with my name on it.'

Pulling out one of his smaller scrolls from beneath his illusion Naruto opened it and quickly drew a storage seal on the scroll. He sealed away his clan scrolls and the Yondaime's books before placing the scroll back on his belt. The forbidden scroll was unrolled and one of his remaining clones began scanning it and copying useful jutsu onto his last blank scroll.

Naruto sat down in a shadowed corner and began reading the scroll with his name on it as it was written in blood.

Dear Naruto,

If you're reading this then I am dead… My only consolation is that your mother and brother remain alive to look after you.

If this letter reaches you safety then know this my son it is imperative you don't trust the Sandaime nor the Yondaime they have strayed far from the path of the will of fire. Your mother has been molested by the Hokage and her mind wiped. If it wasn't for my Sharingan I would never have seen the fuinjutsu that has ensnared her mind. I can't relinquish her from the seal as it could have an unforeseen effect on her mind. As I lay dying here my son… I want you to know I love you…

The rest of the letter stopped their as blood seemed to smear the rest of the text preventing Naruto from reading it.

Naruto's rage manifested at an unpredictable time as his dense chakra permutated the office causing cracks to appear on every surface. His spat of anger and loss of control had drawn the attention of every single ninja in proximity. But Naruto didn't care whose attention he drew. All he knew was blood was going to be spilled this day…


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto channelled Mokuton through his body as two clones were summoned behind him, nodding his head at one caused it to vanish in a swirl of leaves as its orders were conveyed through mental command. The second clone however was covered in a thick shroud of the Kyubbi's Youkai and slowly started to transform into the humongous Kitsune.

"Create as much destruction as possible." Naruto said to his clone as he vanished in a displacement of air. He had the Yondaime's body to find.

…..

A moment later a four man ANBU squad landed within the same clearing as Naruto, hands on Tantōs as they stood rigid and without movement as their leader engaged in conversation with the disguised Naruto.

"I see a Shunshin disruption seal on the roof of the Hokage tower that also summons a squad of ANBU" Said Naruto devoid of any emotion.

"Lay down your weapons and come with us" The leader, a wolf masked ANBU, ordered. Although he did not show it, he was impressed by Naruto's perceptiveness in seeing and breaking down the fuinjutsu as only a seal master could do that.

Naruto shook his head as he smirked and unleashed his control over the trees in the clearing causing whips of flora to capture and ensnare the gobsmacked ANBU'S in a deadly embrace. Without remorse Naruto clenched his fist and watched with detached amusement as the flora brutally snapped the necks of three of the four ANBU operatives. The fourth one would wish he had died like his team members…

…

 **Naruto clone number 1:**

The Uchiha district was a ghost town. Patters of blood still remained on the edges of buildings and if you looked close enough you could see the shadows of fallen Uchiha still staining the unforgiving floor. The Naruto clone didn't come here for no reason. The original wanted what resided underneath the seventh tatami mat from the far right of the secret shrine known only to sacred few. Reaching the main hall the clone used its talent with Mokuton and melded directly into the ground and came out to the shrine of southern joy…

….

 **With clone number 2:**

The transformation was complete. The kyuubi had resurfaced but only at a fraction of its former self. Naruto didn't want another entity in stealing his rightful vengeance. So like his ancestor Madara he subjugated the kyuubi with the prowess of his Mokuton and the Sharingan as a contingency. Like a good little fox, it would follow all orders given…

Like the sheep they were, civilians of all ages ran for shelter and safety as the eradication of the leaf happened all around them. A wood dragon coiled around the nape of the Kitsune as it constantly stole residual chakra from the pitiful attacks the ninjas attempted to unleash upon it. Instead of the normal slit for eyes, the kyuubi had Naruto's three tomoe. As it unleashed a roar of anger, the futility of the leaf's ninja made itself known.

"The kyuubi…"

"What are we going to do…"

"We're not strong enough…"

Cries of ninja permutated the air as many of them sank to their knees. Unable to withstand the pressure of the killing intent. Tails thrashed and writhed in unison as they invoked judgement on the ninjas. With a degree of finesse the tails slammed with a resonating slap causing Konoha to shake to its foundations.

Flies circled the dead as flesh was torn asunder from many ninja. Headbands and jonin vests littered around the site. The palpable aura of hatred hadn't diminished as the Mokuton clone on top of the enslaved Kyuubi stared at the Hokage mountain face especially the Sandaime's and Yondaime's.

….

Jiraya one of the legendary Sennin was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil" on it. He exhaled with tiredness as he had just finished his barrior that contained the younger generation from the Kyubbi's wrath as per the orders given to him by the Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju.

Speaking of the Godaime, she was angry. No scratch that. She was furious. Her village was being ram shackled by the cursed Kyuubi. If her predecessor had sent the demon straight to the stomach of the death god then none of this would have occurred now. Curse the Yondaime and his need for creating a weapon for the leaf.

"Hokage-sama" Came the voice of Sasuke. In his hands were his ANBU mask as he stared at the ground kneeling before Tsunade.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here? And why aren't you at your post?" Said Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama, reports show a masked individual who has the Mokuton and is using it to control the kyuubi… Also the Kyuubi is seemingly gathering enough chakra to level the Hokage Mountain… In doing so many civilians will die… I need your permission to engage as with my mangekyo I can and will subdue the Kyuubi for the leaf!" Said Sasuke his posture still subdued and kneeled.

"While I admire your enthusiasm Sasuke, You do know you'll be sacrificing your eye sight and maybe your ninja career along with your revenge" prodded Tsunade as she needed to know Sasuke was being sincere and honest.

"I'd sacrifice more then my eyesight for the leaf…" Said Sasuke with a whisper as he used a Shunshin to engage in battle…

…

 **Naruto clone 1:**

Naruto remembered when his brother and Itachi used to spend all their working time pondering and reading dusty scrolls that resided deep within the Uchiha libraries. The object that capitalized his attention was the beautiful tablet, words incomprehensible to ordinary shinobi. But not to him. For he had the Heavenly eyes that could see the truth of all of creation without obstruction. Words became comprehensive as the barely legible squiggles became words with sinister undertones…

 **Clone number 2:**

Negative and positive chakra coalesced with quick succession as the orb of destruction grew to giant levels ready to smite the mountain. Holding the ram hand sign the Mokuton clone watched as the orb of destruction sailed through the air…

A wave of dust washed over the surrounding area because of the _ **Bijūdama**_ but the Mokuton clone frowned as he sensed the formation of Susanoo. A dark purple chakra construct was formed as it enshrouded its maker. Sasuke Uchiha. His forehead covered in a sheen of sweat as he had to use four of his Susanoo arms in conjunction with Amaterasu all to repel the Bijūdama in its entirety.

Withdrawing his sword and peppering it with Amaterasu flames he glared at the man on top of the kyuubi. "No one attacks my village and lives."

The battle between two titans would ensure. And shake the very fundamentals of life in the elemental nations. For better or for worst…


	12. Chapter 12

Blood escaped Sasuke's mangekyo Sharingan as he intoned harshly " **Amaterasu** " flames of the blackest of black conveyed around the fur of the kyuubi causing it to writhe and screech in pain. The Mokuton clone however channelled pure regenerative life chakra and dispelled the hellfire in one fell swoop as it gave a dark smirk to the irate Uchiha.

Every cell in Sasuke's body was on fire. It hurt to maintain susanno and his eyes were blurry beyond recognition. There was only one way to subdue a Bijū and that was with a Sharingan. He stared directly into the eyes of the kyuubi and exerted his will power onto his mangekyo. The surroundings and all sounds of battle ceased as Sasuke was sent to the mindscape that contained the Yondaime and the kyuubi…

 **Naruto clone 1:**

Sharingan eyes met tablet script as the words became comprehensive and understandable. The clones eyes progressively transformed into the mangekyo as it read about how it was attained all the techniques that could be utilized. How over exposure and over usage would lead to blindness and to stave off the mangekyo curse you'd have to take the eyes of a relative be it father or brother. Naruto knew he'd have to get the eternal mangekyo Sharingan to begin to comprehend the rest of the statue so he took out another fuinjutsu scroll and sealed the tablet away. As the clone stopped his sealing he looked around at the rest of the Uchiha library and saw how far and wide it reached, shelves filled with dozens upon dozens of scrolls dating back to the times of the Rikudō Sennin. He would take them all for he was entitled to them as it was his birth right.

Tendrils of wood were expelled from the wood clones' body as they surrounded the shelf filled books and scrolls. Channelling sealing storage tags through his wood tendrils and exerting his chakra caused all the clones to simply vanish into dozens of storage scrolls. One such scroll remained that caught the wood clone's attention.

 _`The history of the Uchiha clan! Written by Ōtsutsuki Indora. `_ Who was this Indra person and what was his journal doing in the Uchiha library. Pondered the clone as it reached out and grabbed the tightly bound book. The original would want to see this, as it melded into the ground.

 **Back to the Naruto Vs Sasuke fight!**

Sasuke opened three tomoe Sharingan eyes as murky, dirty water pooled at his feet. As he looked around he saw numerous bindings on the kyuubi as its head, torso and each individual tail was entrapped in red Torii. To think humans could be this cruel to subjugate a Bijū so terribly like this. True the kyuubi had killed a lot of Konoha ninja but no one deserved to be caged so callously like the nine tails. Sasuke made up his mind and stared at the clouded eyes of Kurama, his hands in a ram sign as he intoned "Kai"

The effect was instant, the Kyubbi's eyes reverted back to his red slits as it slowly raised its head to look at its saviour upon seeing the Sharingan though its rage manifested.

" **THAT ACCURSED DOUJUTSU! HOW I HATE UCHHA AND THEIR VILE DISGUSTING BLOOD!" roared the kyuubi.**

Sasuke however didn't bat an eyelash as the kyuubi was suppressed and caged. "Is that how you repay your saviour fox? I've just released you."

 **The kyuubi went silent at this as it sampled Sasuke's chakra with his negative emotion sensing. `The boy has high amplitude for fire and lighting release. Hang on theirs something more.` Kurama burrowed into the heart of Sasuke's chakra network causing its slit for eyes to widen by copious amounts… This Uchiha had a seedling of his father/creators chakra. Was this what the Rikudō Sennin promised? An Uchiha youngling being born and saving and preserving peace? In time maybe him and his brethren could experience the joys of sunlight and fresh air and not worry about being sealed ever again. A thin line of Youkai was passed through from the kyuubi and hit the befuddled Sasuke in the head as he swooned. "Consider what I've given you a gift. Use it wisely and save your frien.."**

Kurama didn't get to finish before Sasuke was expelled from the mindscape by an angered wood clone. 'Who knows what the wretched fox told him`

Sasuke could see! Before he was on the throes of blindness but now his eyes could perfectly see with crystal clarity. He watched with trepidation and a little excitement as with a bloom of smoke the kyuubi dispelled. Caged in the gut of Naruto once more. The wood clone cursed as it vanished in a swirl of leafs.

Cries permutated the air from the surrounding ninja as they watched Sasuke's victory.

"UCHIHA-SAMA!"

"WE'RE SAVED!"

"HAVE MY BABIES"

The last one caused Sasuke to sweat drop as he saw his leaf comrades pat him on the back and smile warmly at him. To think he nearly forsook them in his lust for revenge… He'd protect the leaf until his dying breath. All thanks to Naruto, who had that effect on people making them see the good they themselves couldn't see. A noble characteristic that had been tainted beyond repair and now the bearer of such charisma walked the path of destruction and death…

….

"People of the leaf! It is of great honour that I resign and impart the Hokage hat to the first ever Uchiha Hokage!" Said Tsunade to the joys of the civilians and ninja alike.

Behind Tsunade in the shadows watched Danzo as underneath his bandages glowed a mangekyo Sharingan its design is a four-point pinwheel as the genjutsu **Kotoamatsukami** took hold of Tsunade. She was a real thorn in his side. With her leading Konoha with the Sandaime's ideology they would surly lose their status as the greatest nation! Sasuke was needed in management as he could be easily manipulated and he had leverage over the boy. One word of the massacre and he would be putty in his hands. Not to mention he had access to a pair of mangekyo. Danzo smirked darkly. All was going according to plan…

….

Sasuke placed an empty ramen cup beside Naruto's tombstone. If you looked closer you would see mountains of the little cups witch showed the amount of time Sasuke spent at the Konoha tombstone.

"Naruto… They've announced that I'll be Hokage.. I've fulfilled my promise to you! I know how much it meant to you. I have to go and get ready now Naruto. I'm going with Tsunade Senju one of the Sennin and my sensei Danzo to the Hokage summit. I promise I'll visit often" Said Sasuke as he absentmindedly trailed his fingers over the obsidian tombstone and vanished in a swirl of leafs. If he had stayed he would have seen hiding in the foliage was none other than a living breathing Naruto.

`Danzo… Your end is nigh…`

…..

With the tag disconnected Naruto leapt in to a nearby tree and smirked slightly when his clone handed him the small scroll in its hand containing all the Uchiha treasure. The clone gave him a single nod before handing him a journal and dispersing itself.

Placing the scrolls on his belt Naruto brought his hand into the ram seal and muttered.

"Fuin Kai (Seal Release)"

He was once more covered in smoke before it vanished to reveal his true form.

A rustle of bushes to his right drew him out of pondering as he said softly. "You can come out... Mei…"

Naruto could still remember the day he had me his cousin, Mei Terumi; leader of the Kiri rebels.

 **Flashback:**

Mei Terumi was fuming as she wandered through the outskirts of Nami. She was a pretty, slender woman in her mid-twenties. Her auburn hair was about ankle-length and styled into a herring bone pattern at the back with a top-knot tied with a dark blue band and four bangs at the front. Two of her bangs were short with one covering her right eye while the other two were long and crossed each other on her chest, just below her chin. Her eyes were light green in colour.

She wore a long sleeved dark blue dress that fell to just below her knees. The dress was zipped up at the front but was kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. Underneath, she wore a simple mesh shirt that covered more of her upper body than her dress, but stopped short of covering her shoulders. Underneath her dress she wore a shorts that were the same colour as her dress and mesh leggings reaching down to just over her knees.

Around her waist was a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left. On her feet were a pair of high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees. Each one of her finger and toe nails were painted with a dark blue polish that matched the lipstick she wore.

Mei was currently angry because she had just finished a meeting with Gato and he had refused in funnelling funds for the bloodline rebels.

"Damn old bastard! Wanting me to sleep with him! As if. She had class after all. She wanted her first time to be special and with someone who loved her for herself.

"You can't trust a pig like Gato" Said a voice behind her.

Mei whipped around with a pair of kunai in hand in search of the voice. She spotted him easily, a red haired boy standing on a branch above her.

'I didn't even sense him.'

"So, I heard your looking for help in a rebellion." The boy commented as he leaned against the tree lazily. "I plan on leaving soon and my mentor wants me to gain war experience, I'll need somewhere to lay low. Why don't we make a deal?"

Mei frowned at the 14 maybe 15 year old, he couldn't be more that a chunin yet he was offering his services in a war? What did he mean leave his mentor?

"Listen kid, don't you think you're a little too old to be playing ninja?" She asked in an annoyed tone. If the kid was the real deal then she would need some proof first.

Her frown deepened when the boy simply smiled at her. She blinked and he vanished.

"I assure you, I'm not playing around." The boy whispered from beside her.

Mei's mind raced when she realized that he now held her two kunai at her throat. Her eyes widened at the sheer speed the boy had just displayed.

'So fast and he looks just like a Uchiha, could he be? `

"What's your name kid?" Mei asked taking a step back from the two blades at her throat.

The boy smiled widely at her.

"Naruto, Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto; Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko and brother to Shunshin Shisui." The boy replied in a voice of pride but polite tone.

Mei raised an eye brow. 'A Jinchūriki? And he has the Kyuubi? Perhaps he might be of some help against Yagura.'

Her eyes widened as the boy's name sunk in. 'Uchiha? So he is related to the body flicker master himself. Wait did he say.. .'

"Did you say Uzumaki?" She asked with a shocked expression on her face.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow with an amused look.

 **Flashback end.**

 **AN:**

 **A chapter takes several hours to write, A single sentence of appreciation takes like a minute. If you read this chapter or any other chapters I put out. Please review. It means a lot. I enjoy the reviews as I write and hopefully you my readers enjoy this chapter. Once again I ask that you do this one thing for me and review!**

 **Ja ne Uzunami.**


	13. Chapter 13

The summoning of the kyuubi would have adverse effects on Naruto as on top a hill overlooking Konoha was a Venus flytrap of a man covering his form was a tightly fit black cloak that contained haphazardly red clouds.

 **`Tobi and Pein would want to know about this little mishap** /Do you think we should recruit him for Akatsuki? **/Not without substantial backup, This man seems dangerous with both staying off the radar for so long and containing such powerful Kekkai Genkai not to mention he has managed to subdue the kyuubi effortlessly .** As these confusing duo spoke they melded deep within the ground and vanished.

…..

In a land that constantly wept. Rain littered the land as civilians whispered in hushed tones hoods obscuring faces as everyone rushed to their homes. It wasn't a good choice to be out when lord Pein was angry… The last man to defy him was squashed beyond recognition by god's judgement.

The tallest tower that resided within Ame belonged to the Akatsuki, it was a safe haven for them that concealed their nefarious plans of capturing the Bijū and bringing "peace" to the land. The tower had four humanoid faces at each side of its structure. It was intertwined with two smaller towers. An orange haired man with concentric ripples that conveyed around his pupils sat on the tongue of a creature statue that was engraved there, Pein looked out over the city deep in thought as a ripple in space time expelled out of the singularity the newest and oldest member of their organisation. Kakashi Hatake and Tobi.

"I have heard some troubling news Nagato. An attack on Konoha has surfaced and the perpetrator was none other than the kyuubi. It was controlled by a Sharingan and a Mokuton user." Said Tobi his voice coming out muffled by his mask as he addressed Nagato by his given name instead of his pseudonym.

Nagato bristled with anger as he was addressed so informally by this pest. Sometimes he thought about squashing Tobi beyond conceivable thought with his gravity release only to stop and realise he needed him. "This does seem troubling indeed. Mokuton and Sharingan together can help us tame and capture the Bijū. I think its best we send out a team and ask for the kyuubi. If handed over then we can offer a spot. If not then there will be one less Sharingan user in the nations" Said Pein trailing off ominously.

"What team shall we send off?" Said Kakashi.

"I'll go, summon Itachi he shall be my partner for this mission. Now leave me while I assemble my paths."

`Itachi? Nagato you really are too smart for your own good. Itachi's mangekyo Sharingan could easily disable the kyuubi and with his susanno that uses the Yata no Kagami and the legendary Totsuka no Tsurugi… This team could be quite potent. Capable of being the last line of defence Akatsuki can use against the 5 kage and their respective villages. ` Thought Obito analytically.

Tobi nodded as both Kakashi and he vanished in another vortex of space time. The singularity closing behind them without any noise of its existence.

Yahiko or as he was commonly known by Nagato Deva closed his eyes and held the ram hand sign as he manipulated the chakra receivers that were engraved deep within the other paths and summoned them in poofs of smoke.

Tendō

Shuradō

Ningendō

Chikushōdō

Gakidō

Jigokudō

This unknown individual with the Mokuton and Sharingan drew an uneasy feeling from the original Nagato. He wasn't scared. He was apprehensive. If there was an Uchiha running around that had the ability to subjugate Bijū then what if he set his eyes on the Akatsuki? He wasn't too worried about members like Madara, Itachi and Kakashi as they had Sharingan's. He had the Rinnegan. Black Zetsu had his white counterpart to disable genjutsu and vice versa, Kakazu had his obscure five hearts and his Jiongu, Sasori had his puppet body Hiruko, Deidara had trained his eye to resist Itachi's genjutsu and Kisame had Samehada. The only two that weren't safe were Hidan and Konan. Yahiko clutched his hands tightly as he made a split second decision. Once the kyuubi was wrested from the Uchiha's hands be it living or dead and added to the Gedo Mazo he wouldn't let this Sharingan user live... Anybody that posed a threat to Konan would incur the wrath of kami…

…

Deep within the bowls of Otogakure no Sato sat on his iron throne the strongest of the Densetsu no Sannin. Ever since he was approached by Sasori and Pein he always wondered back to that delectable doujutsu. The Rikudō Sennin's Rinnegan. With that he would be able to master all the secrets that ninjutsu had to offer and live for ever. Orochimaru licked his lips at this point relishing in his assurity.

"Senju and Uchiha" Said Orochimaru to Kabuto as he entered the dark lab. "Rikudō's blood flows deeply between these two clans, two sides to a coin, light and dark, yin and yang. When unified properly, the original power shall emerge. The fabled Rinnegan and the key to immortality."

Orochimaru gestured to the two Sharingan eyes that lay on the lab table. "Unlike Danzo's crass form to achieve perfect harmony we can engineer and manufacture dozens of Rinnegan's. With proper guidance and seals in place as contingencies we can have an army of dedicated Rinnegan users. Although strong life force is required and that's when the Uzumaki come into play." He gestured again at the lab table and on it lay Uzumaki Karin… "With Hashirama Senju's cells, a pair of Sharingan eyes and the sheer vivacity of a pure-blooded Uzumaki we can achieve…"

"Kabuto-kun prep for transplant…" Said Orochimaru seductively his voice resonating continuously as he licked his lips reminiscent of a snake. `Soon Itachi you will fall before my might. `

….

Itachi Uchiha spiked his chakra in anger. The first emotion on his face since he massacred his clan. The kyuubi had attacked his village again for the second and last time. He and Pein would traverse to find the man masquerading and flaunting his clan's sacred doujutsu off. And he would end him. The kyuubi would also be sealed forever. Good riddance. Itachi's eyes transformed to his Mangekyō Sharingan Its design three spiralling curves around the pupil before reverting back to its three tomoe state. He vanished in a murder of crows as he went to find his leader. They had a Bijū and a impersonator to find and kill…

 **AN:**

 **Hello my readers I wanted to ask you guys something. Would you guys like to see Pein/Nagato have different paths than his canon ones? Yahiko would obviously remain the same but what about his other six paths? The choice ultimately resides in your hands my readers but if you did chose other paths it would prove a harder challenge for Naruto! Review what shinobi you want as what path and I'll make it happen.**

 **Ja ne Uzunami out!**


End file.
